<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pinned Ya by Seerandthesword</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408652">Pinned Ya</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seerandthesword/pseuds/Seerandthesword'>Seerandthesword</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Descendants (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Swordfighting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:53:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seerandthesword/pseuds/Seerandthesword</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>sword practice with hook is always fun</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Hook/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pinned Ya</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I may have gotten the idea for this from a sword-fighting scene in the King of Attolia</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After being cooped up in classes all day you were ready to get out some of your pent up energy. You headed to the practice fields that the school had for sword fighting and as you arrived you saw that Harry was already there practicing against a dummy. You smirked to yourself thinking about how handsome he looked in his sleeveless shirt, one of the ones that he kept from the isle. </p><p>“Need a partner there hooky?” you asked as you sauntered towards him.</p><p>He looks back at you and smiles “I could always use your help lass, it’s been  too long since we spared”</p><p>You nodded in agreement as you slipped off your jacket and quickly braid your hair to keep it out of the way. You walked over and grabbed a sword from the box, surprisingly the school had real swords, for those who knew how to use them, although they were blunt so that you couldn’t cause as much damage. You and Harry begin to fight both of you relishing the feeling that the familiar movements brought. As you fought you could feel the tension leave your muscles and the movements become more and more sure as your body remembered what you were doing. While fighting the two of you were playfully bantering back and forth laughing and having the most fun you had had in months. </p><p>Walking around campus Uma and a couple others heard the commotion you and Harry were making and decided to see what was going on. At this point your “battle” was in full tilt with both of you slowly putting more force in your swings and more effort into your moves. Although neither of you were putting more than half effort into it, it was still an impressive match to watch.</p><p>“Pinned ya,” came your voice, smirk evident, as you had your sword to his neck.</p><p>Harry quickly maneuvered out of it and tried to fight back but after two moves your voice rang out, “pinned you again”</p><p>You smirked at Harry seeing the same smile on his lips. You see his eyes stray above your head to look around. You look up too and see that quite a crowd has gathered at this point, glancing at Harry you see that he is already looking at you with an eyebrow raised. You immediately know what he was thinking and a smirk graced your lips as you stepped away walking over to his hook that he had laid down. He goes over to the swords and grabs a second one tossing it to you as you toss him his hook, both of you cathing them with ease. </p><p>“How bout we show them how we do it on the isle Lassie”</p><p>“You read my mind hooky”</p><p>You step back and wait for him to get ready, the anticipation of the fight building up inside, it had been too long since you and Hook had fought like this. Looking up at you he gives a little “ladies first” and you don’t hesitate to move, swords flashing. The crowd collectively gasps as they watch the spectacle happening on the training field. Your swords moving at a speed that was hard to watch, and the ringing of the steel as blade met blade and blade met hook. The speed that you moved matched perfectly by the person across from you. This is how you trained and fought, with precision and grace that would have been seen as reckless abandon by anyone who had never seen you two fight before. Every swing parried and every move mirrored as you flew across the field together. </p><p>The core four looked at Uma in the bleachers, “Shouldn’t you stop them?”</p><p>“Me? Why? They have practiced together since they could lift a sword, they are in no danger from each other.”</p><p>Parrying one of your moves Harry slips one of your swords out of your hand and swings his blade toward your neck. Without thinking your hand comes up grabbing the sword and swinging around so that the tip is right in front of his chest, millimeters from his skin.</p><p>“Pinned ya” you breathed, trying to catch your breath</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>